


A Stallion into A Mare

by AnukeDaGeneral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Breeding, Draco Likes a lot of things, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Horse Play, M/M, Multi, Sub Harry, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Training, Voldemort likes training his new horse, taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnukeDaGeneral/pseuds/AnukeDaGeneral
Summary: A rewrite of New Type of Training that I wrote. I finally got to it, been way busy and on top of that a lazy cunt, not gonna apologize, but if anyone is still interested in watching Harry get tamed here it is. The second chapter will be next weekend!Harry has a pedigree Voldemort would like to invest in, Harry just doesn't know it...





	A Stallion into A Mare

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a fic called New Type of Training that I was working on for a while. I have chapter already done and being reviewed so I will update at least every Saturday or Sunday, being consistent for once.

When Harry woke, his head was pounding viscously. He felt as if his brain had been poked and prodded repeatedly and each wave of pain made him nauseous, and as painful as his head felt, the rest of his body almost felt numb. He slowly tries to open his eyes, but the light makes him squeeze them shut, his head is at an incline and Harry is vaguely sure he is sleeping, upright? A couch, he thinks to himself, but he is unsure, the only thing he is sure of is that his head is being almost held up and at an incline back. He can only roll his neck so much, as whatever strap keeps him from moving. With his eyes closed, he feels the cool breeze blessing his body and unmentionables. He whimpers, fucks sake he naked? What is going on?

Finally feeling he is ready to punish his eyes with the painful light, or maybe he is just more panicked that he can't move his head, he opens his eyes, cringing as the light pierces his eyes. He tries to pull his head forward to no avail, he looks over to see a wooden wall with a closed shutter, and as far as Harry can tell the wall place he is in is a small wooden area, smelling of must hay and outdoors. Harry is slowly starting to feel the rest of his body come to life, he tries to wiggle, but is only able to slightly to the left, and realizes that not only is he being held upright on his feet but his feet are red hot with pain. He groans in agony along with his arms, tied tightly behind his back. 'God, what is happening', Harry thinks. He glances up, trying his best to look past the light is blaring at him and toward the ceiling. His eyes widen at the realization. 

A pully, he's being held up by a bloody fucking pully and ropes!

He tries to move once again, only to groan even louder as he excruciating pain shoots up into his entire body. "Hold on there, little mare, I'd hate for you to be bruised before I even take the crop to you", a chilly voice cooes from, what he assumes is the front of him, he can't move his head. Though he doesn't need to to know who it is, his blood has run cold in his veins and his breath quickens.

"Now Now, no need to get upset. I must admit, I knew you'd wake up in pain, but horses do usually sleep on their feet", the voice continues, "I just wanted to see in all your glory first. The bondage does make you look like the lovely thing I know you are". Harry growls loudly. 

"Oh hush honey, still so wild", a hand strokes his bare chest, making Harry jump in surprise, "I assure you, you'll learn to love my touch. No matter how long it will take". Harry flinches, as the caress runs from his chest and down his leg, lightly grazing close to his flaccid cock. 

Suddenly the hand is gone, and a snap sends Harry falling to the ground.

Harry groans in pain, as his body hit the hay covered floor, his eyes flick up at the looming form above him, Voldemort seemed to be pleased with himself. Harry growls again, "I-your gonna kill me, j-just do it", he says hoarsely. Voldemorts pale snake-like face curls into an ugly smile, his red eyes glow in pleasure, "Kill you? Why Harry, I'm not into the glue business. There's nothing I would enjoy more than taming a wild young stallion into a humbled mare. I didn't spend a whole month planning your capture just to kill you," he laughs. 

Voldemort slowly moves towards Harry's head, waiting only a minute before placing the heel of his boot onto his head, forcing him down, "I'll be honest Harry. You want to know why I want you, why your here", he mocks, "You're here to be a fuck doll, to get tamed, to learn your role, your place in life. And under my heel ".

Harry thrashes under the foot, and Voldemort clamps his heel down harder causing Harry to call out in pain, his thrash turns into slight squirming as he tears gather slightly in his eyes from pain. "W-what do you want, w-w-what are going to fo to me", Harry asks. He couldn't understand what was going on, his head was beginning to pound once again. He couldn't remember anything before this hell he was going through.

Had he been with Ron or Hermione? Oh God, had they been hurt? No, he was in Hogsmead? Oh God, he felt sick. 

"I told you already. I don't find repeating myself productive," Voldemort rolls his heal into the side of Harry's face, "I'll just have to show you, teach you. But if you must need another reminder"...

Suddenly The pressure on his face is gone and Voldemort is on top of him, hand curled into thick hair, pressing his face down. He leans his face next to Harry's and whispers, "I'm going to tame you, honey. I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to turn you into the fucking mare you are".

Harry eyes go wide. 

Oh fucking Merlin, someone help him. 

A tug on his hair forces his head and upper body up as he is dragged out of the room, stall? Definitely a horse stall, Harry confirms to himself in horror. "Let go of me, you arse", Harry growls rolling his body, trying to be free of the steel grip on his hair. 

Voldemort doesn't answer as he continues an almost effortless dragging of Harry toward the grooming station at the end of the stables. When they arrive Harry is feeling his headache growing, his head tender from the pulling. He looks around trying to find any leverage to stop but to no avail, and with no access to his hands he has no idea how he would be able to get up. At least he is now on a tile floor, instead of the itch hay and hard floor on leading to this new room. There is a sterile and almost bubble gum smell to this new place. 

Voldemort loosens his grip letting Harry once again fall to the ground. He is face-up on the floor looking into even more lights beaming down on him. 

"Now now, little mare, I do hope you behave. For your sake at least", Voldemort chides somewhere out of Harry's view. "Bella please do work your, literal magic, on my new mare", Voldemort smirks as he turns heel to leave.

"Of course my lord, it's so unbecoming of such a mare to be unkempt. And I do love so dressing up ponies", Bellatrix Lestrange says as he leans down, shadowing over Harry and closing some distance between their faces. 

Harry's blood has once again gone ice cold, as he stares at the maniacal face of the killer before him.

"We'll have lots of fun! Won't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading leave a comment or kudos if you liked!
> 
> Updates will be uploaded on the weekends!


End file.
